


PerSpecsTive

by KeybladeJediMaster



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Newsboys, Newsies - Freeform, The Refuge, specs is mom tm, what Specs does during act 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeJediMaster/pseuds/KeybladeJediMaster
Summary: What Specs is up to during Act 2 of Disney’s Newsies





	1. Chapter 1

Stopping the wagons was a lot harder than it sounded yesterday. Jack was so sure the bulls wouldn’t care about no kids. Apparently if youse poor they don’t care who dey stomp on, thought Specs as he was running through the streets. He took a nice punch to the face courtesy of Oscar Delancey and was thrown into a wall by Weasel so his head was pounding. He wasn’t the only one injured either. Romeo, Finch, Albert, Race, they all had marks to show their failure today. 

Specs wasn’t the first one to arrive at the lodging house, he was met by Jojo, Henry and Mush. They all sat in silence in the common room, too stunned about the events of the day to speak. Specs kept a mental tally of who came in and who was still missing. There was no telling how many of the fellas were in The Refuge by now. 

Specs kept himself busy patching up the boys. He gave Racer some stitches for the cut he caught in his side from a strike breakers’ knife.

“‘Ey, Racer, you seen Jack?” Specs asked tentatively. Race is Jack’s second. If he’s in the Refuge, all this striking nonsense falls on him.

“I ain’t seen him or Crutchie or Davey.” Race hissed while Specs finished up his stitches. Specs patted his arm and gave him a look.

“I’ll look for ‘em when I’m done wit da fellas.” With that Specs moved on to Henry, who needed his arm bandaged, and Mush who was bleeding from his cheek from getting soaked with brass knuckles. Specs looked around at his friends, his brothers, all beaten and bruised and his heart broke for them. It was then he resolved that he would find his missing brothers.

Specs decided to check the fire escape first. That’s where Jack always goes when he’s upset. 

“Who’s dere” asked a quavering voice. So,Jack was here.

“Jackie! We’ve been worried sick about ya!” Specs said while pulling Jack into a hug. Jack was covered in bruises and his knuckles were bleeding a bit. His eyes were red and tear tracks drew a path through the dirt on his face.

“Crutchie… he was too slow. The Delanceys…. Snyder. I just ran… I didn’t stop ‘em. I ran like a coward!” Jack yelled while Specs held him. He just lost a brother to the man who haunts his dreams. Jack knew the refuge better than anyone. He doesn’t talk about it much and when he does his eyes lose their usual shine. Specs didn’t know what to say to his leader. He knew nothing would make him see reason.

“C’mon Jack go inside an’ I’ll patch ya up.” He tried after a long pause. Specs decided that was the best thing to say, maybe Jack would see sense in treating his injuries. Maybe the other boys would lighten his mood, or maybe they’d make the loss of Crutchie that much more crushing.

“I can’t show my face in der! I’m a fraud! A coward! Crutchie isn’t here cuz of me! All da fellas ‘re busted us cuz of my big mouth!” Jack was choking back tears. “I jus need some space, Specs. Don’t tell the boys youse seen me.” 

With that, Jack raced down the fire escape on to the street and disappeared. Specs never saw Jack like that, even after he returned from a visit to the refuge. He had to do something to help his pal, to get him back together. Specs climbed down the fire escape and found himself on a familiar path.


	2. Chapter 2

After several minutes of walking, Specs came to a dilapidated building. It was dark and crumbling. Half of the letters that spelled out “The Refuge” on the building had fallen off. It was familiar in so many ways. He crept around to the side of the building where the fire escape was. He knew exactly which windows belonged to which room. Hope was written all over his face when he tapped lightly on the window to the large room where all the kids were held. There was one candle burning in the room. He tapped again, slightly louder hoping to get someone’s attention. 

Finally, an older boy came to the window and opened it from the inside.

“Who ‘re you” he said trying to rub away his sleep.

“Name’s Specs. Have ya met a fella named Crutchie? He’s about 14, walks with a crutch?” Specs asked, immediately kicking himself for the redundant description of Crutchie.

“Yeah, he’s here. He ain’t lookin’ so good thought. You one of dem newsies who went on strike?” The boy asked looking a little more than skeptical that just the cripple was caught.

“Yeah” Specs cringed. “Can ya get Crutch for me?”

The boy walked away with a visible limp and Specs was overcome with emotion, but he couldn’t let his past get in the way of the present. He heard the familiar clump of Crutchie’s gait but it stopped and then he heard a thud. Damn his poor eyesight, Specs tried to see what had happened to his friend on the short walk to the window. Two boys now were half carrying, half dragging Crutchie to the window. Once he got to Specs he could see why he was having trouble. He had been soaked worse than anyone Specs had ever seen. His eye was blackened, his shirt sleeve was half torn off and blood soaking it. It seemed like he was more blood and bruises than boy. 

“Hiya Specs!” Crutchie said with his usual brightness, though it came out kinda raspy. If anyone could be positive here it was Crutchie, though Specs.

“Crutchie! We’s so worried about ya! Are dey treating you ok? Do ya need anything. I’ve smuggled stuff here before and I’ll do it again.” Specs just spilled out words, like the next one couldn’t come fast enough.

“Well, it ain’t ideal being here. It’s jus as bad a Jack said it was. De fellas are nice though! But don’t risk ya neck for me Specsy, Jack don’t need another brudder in here. Oh! Can ya do me one small favor? Give dis ta Jack and tell da boys ta give Pulitzer hell, from me?” Crutchie was so earnest in his proclamation. He handed Specs the note to deliver to Jack.

“Anything for you Crutchie. I’ll come back tomorra’ and den de next day. We’ll gotcha outta here soon pal.” Specs knew this was the right thing to say.

“See ya around Specs. Thanks for checking on me. Soak all dem bulls for me at da next event.” Specs made to go when Crutchie said,  
“Make sure ya win dat strike too, Specs!”

“I will.” Specs tore down the escape and away form the atrocities of the refuge. He walked and walked until he found himself on the steps of the lodging house. He slid to the ground and let it all out. He’s been out of the Refuge for 2 years and it still isn’t any easier to go back. Specs has been to that window hundreds of times before and after his own visit to the refuge. Like hell is he gonna let other boys think they’re alone in there. He just sits for a while thinking about all of the boys, how young they are, how young he is. As the oldest he feels the same kind of protectiveness over the boys that Jack does and he feels like he failed them too. He failed Jack. He failed Race. He failed Albert and Henry and Finch and Elmer and all the fellas. They all got hurt on his watch. He failed Crutchie once at the strike but he wouldn’t fail him again. Specs looked at Crutchie’s letter to Jack with new resolve. He would find Jack again, and they will continue the strike and they will win.


	3. Chapter 3

After a night of rest, Specs went to The World Distribution center with all of the boys. Anyone who could walk was there. ‘Cept Jack. Of course he had to make things difficult. Specs wasn’t exactly expecting Jack to be there to sell today but now he had to figure out where Jacky had holed himself up.

“Papes for the Newsies! Line up!” Weasel yelled across the square. A few tentative kids went up and bought their papes. The fellas on strike joined the line and Weasel and the Delanceys visibly tensed. Oscar had a black eye and shied away from Henry.

“Hey, Oscar how’s ya face? Looks better than before! Want I should make da other side match?” Henry quipped when he got to the window. Oscar just glared.

Henry walked away from the window without papes. If Henry wasn’t giving up neither was Specs. He was the second to leave the line. Followed by Davey and Les and then all the boys. They walked right out of Newsies Square. They weren’t giving up despite being stomped into the ground.

“Specs, have you seen Jack?” It was Davey. He looked a bit nervous as he held Les’ hand. Well his good hand. Christ, the kid’s only nine and the bulls don’t care ‘bout beating him up. Specs pulled Davey aside. He was about to go against Jack’s wishes but Dave was the brains, he deserved to know.

“Jack’s ok. A little banged up. He ain’t ok in da head though. Da Spider got Crutchie and ya know how close he an’ Jack ‘re. Jack said he needed space from all dis and walked away. Don’t know where he went. He ain’t in da refuge dat’s for sure. Don’t tell da fellas, Jack’s orders” Specs said quietly as the boys made their way to Jacobi’s. Davey and Specs finished the walk together in silence.

The fellas took up their usual places at the tables, ‘cept Finch and Race laid on the tables. All the boys looked like they ain’t got a wink of sleep. Jacobi brought out water for all of the kids but no one touched it. No one could afford food, everyone was hurt and two of their brothers were missing in action. The severity of their situation had hit them like a ton of bricks.

Katherine made her way into the deli but no one paid her much attention. It hurt too much to shift form their current slumps.

“Good morning gentlemen!” Katherine said brightly, her voice faltering when she really looked at the boys. But she was determined. “Get a load of these glum mugs. Can these really be the same boys who made from page of the New York Sun?”

Just like someone had lit a fuse, all the boys had shot up to Katherine to see the pape. Mush and Les fought over it, while Race was going on ‘bout bein’ famous.

“You got us in the papes?” Davey asked.

“You got yourselves in the pape!” Katherine smiled. Specs couldn’t contain it anymore, he was elated despite the pit in his stomach that was Crutchie and Jack.

“So what else ya got?” He asked Katherine earnestly. Maybe more papes covered it. Maybe they can still win.

“Mine’s the only story that ran. Pulitzer declared a blackout on all strike news, so even I’m shut down now.” She said quietly. This girl did not like being defeated. With the new information Specs ducked away from Davey and Kath while they still talked. He didn’t want to deflate anyone else so he silded up to Tommy Boy and Les and caught a glimpse of the pape. There he was with all his boys on the front page, above the fold. He couldn’t help it, he genuinely smiled.

The boys, despite all that was wrong, kept their spirits up by declaring themselves the Kings of New York and goin’ on ‘bout what they’d do now that they’d on the papes.

It was around one when Specs slipped out of the deli. He was glad to see the boys’ spirits up. Some of them even took to dancing in the tables. But Specs had a job to do. He had to find Jack. And if he knew his brother, he knew exactly where to go.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is kinda long. Hope you don’t mind!

It wasn’t a long walk to the Burlesque House. It was the middle of the day so Miss Medda probably ain’t around. He heads to the alley and tugs open the stage door. He doesn’t pass anyone as he makes his way backstage. Specs decided to check Medda’s dressing room first. Jack was known to crash in there from time to time. However he only found Miss Medda.

“Is that really you Specs? I haven’t seen you in ages.” She said, pulling him into a hug. Jack had taken Specs here when he was released from the Refuge and Jack and Medda took care of him in this very room. Whenever he can, Specs stops by.

“Ya know how it is in journalism.” Specs said as he pulled away and winked. “I’se got a bit of a pressing question Miss Medda, ya seen Jack anytime recently? He came home after the strike but he ran off. Did ‘e come ‘ere?” 

“Yeah, Jack’s here. He’s on the stage paintin’. He doesn’t seem himself though, kid. I’m real worried about him. Won’t tell me anything.” She said sympathetically. “Why don’t you go and see him.” Medda gave Specs one more hug and pointed him towards the stage.

“Hiya, Jack.” Specs says tentatively as he steps into the light on stage. “I’m glad I found ya.” 

“I told ya ta leave me alone, Specs. You betta not have told anyone where I went.” Jack went on painting without looking up at the bespectacled teen.

“Jack, I saw Crutchie.” Specs spoke the works very carefully. Jack froze and then put the paint brush down and got up to face Specs. His face was a mess of emotions, hope, fear, shame.

“How is he?” Jack’s voice comes out as a whisper. 

“Not great, but you know Crutchie. He’s a fighter. He’ll make it through jus’ like we did. He wanted me ta give ya this though.” Specs said as he pulled the crumpled letter out of his vest and gave it to Jack. Jack just looked at it reverently for a few seconds before snatching it up. As he read it he wore his emotions on his sleeve. By the end he had tears in his eyes. 

“I did ‘dis ta him, Specs. Dis is all my fault.” Jack was shaking. He went over to his backdrop and turned it around an started painting something on the back. 

“Nah, Jack, we all did dis together. We knew the Refuge was a possibility. Even Crutchie. Hey, hey, I’se goin’ back ta see him again tonight, why don’t youse come wit me.” Specs puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Please come wit me. I hate dat place but it’s easier together.”

“I’ll meet ya there tonight at nine.” He says as he’s standing up. Specs pulls Jack into a hug and starts to leave. “Hey, Specs, thanks for dis.”

At nine, Specs waits in his usual alley across from the refuge for Jack. Going to the Refuge always puts Specs on edge but, it’s a necessary evil. Specs sees a figure coming down the street and hopes that it’s just Jack, not a bull or even worse Snyder. As the figure approaches Specs can see the newsboy cap on the boy’s head and sighs in relief. 

“You ready, Specs?” Jack said quietly as he approached. He was still wearing just his undershirt and his hands and arms were covered in paint. 

“Only if ya are.” Specs replied. He was trying to keep the mood light. Jack was in for a rough night. It was also Specs’ job to make sure Jack doesn’t go and do something rash, like getting himself caught. 

The two teenagers slipped into the shadows and approached the Refuge. They climbed the rickety fire escape together watching out for the creaky steps that might reveal them to Snyder. Once they reach the window Jack forces the window open from the outside.

“Crutchie? ‘re youse here?” Jack whispered with urgency. The same kid from before came to the window again.

“Man, ‘dis Crutchie kid is popular wid da ‘Hatten boys. Who ‘re you? I knows glasses over dere.” Said the boy.

“It’s Specs…” he mutters under his breath.

“Name’s Jack Kelly. Can ya get Crutch for me.” 

“Woah! Youse dat kid whose escaped here all dem times before! I’se Noodle, it’s an honor ya meet ya.” Specs rolled his eyes. Jack was a legend at the Refuge but the idolization took it a bit too far. Besides he and Jack had very limited time. “I should warn youse, Snyder soaked ‘im again, jus’ for bein’ ya friend. I’ll see see if he can make it over ‘ere.” Noodle disappeared from the window. Jack looked stoic. If Crutchie was any worse, Jack would continue to spiral until he was nothing.

“Hiya Jacky!” Came Crutchie’s voice. “Specs! Ya came back jus’ like ya said! Fellas, I’d come to da window but uh my leg ain’t so good righ’ now.” Crutchie was whispering so he didn’t get caught. Jack got as close to the bars as he could so he could get a better look at Crutchie.

“Crutchie… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t a run. I should be in dere not you.” His voice was shaking again.

“But den who’d lead da boys? Not me an’ don’t say Racer he don’t got da experience for it.” Crutchie said calmly though you could tell he was in pain. Specs wished he could see better just so he had a better idea of what Jack and Crutchie were facing.

“I… Crutchie I can’t do dis wit out ya. Youse my brother an’ I got no clue what I’m doin’. I miss ya kid. I wish I had jus’ listened to ya da day dey jacked up da price..” Jack faltered. 

“Jack youse changin’ de game. You don’t-“ Crutchie cut off abruptly and all the boys could hear footsteps approaching from within. “Get outta here boys, da Spider’s comin’ an’ don’t come back, ya can’t get caught!” Crutchie rushed his words and he and Noodle disappeared from Specs vision.

“See ya Crutch. Bye Noodle, nice meetin’ ya” Specs said before starting down the escape. He had to physically pull Jack away from the window.   
“You heard Crutch, don’t get caught. Now let’s go. You don’t ‘ave ta come back to da lodgin’ house but we’se gotta move now.” They raced down the escape and away from the Refuge.

“I ain’t ready ta see da boys yet, Specs. I’se sorry.” Jack’s voice was tight. Specs put a hand on his brother’s shoulder

“We’ll be dere when ya are. Jus’ stay at Medda’s so I’se can find ya if I need ya. Ok?”

“Yeah. See ya round Specs.” Jack whispered and walked off in the other direction towards Medda’s theater. 

Specs walked home alone. All the boys were asleep except Race.

“Where da hell were ya Specs?” He asked concerned. 

“I was seein’ Crutchie. I don’ need ta report in ta ya on everythin’ I do, Racer.” 

“Specs. I can’t do dis. I don’ know how Jacky does it.” Tears were in the younger boy’s eyes.

“Jack’ll come back soon I know it. Don’ worry. An’ if it means dat much to ya, I’ll keep ya in da loop as ya what I’m doin’. You’re doin’ great Racer. Jack’ll be proud a you.” The two boys sat in the common room just comforting each other with the others presence and solidarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a quick second to thank you all for reading and for your support! It truly means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day passed without much to note. The boys were still not selling The World and their funds were dwindling. No one but Specs knew where Jack was. Everything was on hold. No one knew how to continue the strike.

Late that evening, Davey, Les, Katherine and Jack burst into the lodging house.

“Jack! Where’ve ya been? How’s ‘bout lettin’ ya brothers know ya alive?” Race yelled as he ran up to the group. Specs felt a bit guilty not telling anyone where Jack was but Davey and Kath figured  it out on their own. The lodging house was a cacophony if yelling from the boys eager to see their leader.

“Fellas, FELLAS, settle down. Yeah I’se back. Sorry I ran off. Dat wasn’t right, leavin’ youse hangin’. But I got good news. We’se gonna hold a rally tomorrow night at Medda’s theater, wit kids from all over da city!” Jack said triumphantly. Specs didn’t know what Davey, Katherine and Les had said but he was glad to see his brother back together.

They boys were overjoyed at the notion of a rally. They went out in the morning to go scrounge for supplies to make signs to show that they’re the crew from Manhattan. Specs was the one who wrote the sign, since he was definitely the best at spelling out of the bunch.

The hour of the rally finally came. All of the boys paraded out of the lodging house to Medda’s theater. Specs had never seen so many newsies on one place. It was kind of awe inspiring. Brooklyn has kept their word because here they were with Spot Conlon leading them. Specs was up front with Davey, Les, and Race.

“Welcome Newsies of New York City! Welcome to my theater and your revolution!” Medda yelled over the din. The cheers were deafening. Spot took the stage next. The cheers were raucous until Spot cut them off with just a gesture. No one wanted to disrespect the leader of Brooklyn.

“Newsies united! Let’s see what Pulitzer gotta say to say now!” The newsies were going wild. Finch leaned over trying to get Davey’s attention above the roar.

“Hey Davey, Where’s Jack?” Finch asked nervously. That kid is always on edge. Davey turned to Medda expectantly.

“Sorry, no sign of him kid. Looks like you’re doin’ a solo.” Medda put a hand on Davey’s shoulder. All the Newsies in the building were screaming Jack’s name except for the Manhattan boys. Davey was pale and looked like he was going to be sick.

“C’mon Davey. You got ‘dis.” Specs said encouragingly as Davey made his way to where Spot Conlon was just standing. He took a long breath as soon as he was center stage. He started his speech and from the first sentences he had the newsies’ attention. His speech ended with a rousing,

“From now on we will be treated as equals!” Specs was sure all of Manhattan heard the roar of approval from the Newsies. It was so deafening, that no one noticed Jack enter the building and make his way to the stage. Jack said something to Davey quietly, but Specs couldn’t make it out.

“And here’s Jack!” Davey yelled. Specs was the one who started the chanting of Jack’s name this time. He was immensely proud of his brother and was the first to show it.

“Alright. Pulitzer raised the price of papes without so much as a word to us. That was a lousy thing to do. So we got mad and let ‘em know we ain’t gonna be pushed around. So we go on strike. Then what happens? Pulitzer lowers the price so’s we’ll go back to work! And a few weeks later he hikes up the price again. And don’t think he won’t.” Jack gets cut off by boys asking question.

“Davey, What’s he on ‘bout?” Specs asks the brains of this whole idea.

“Don’t gotta clue.” Davey said looking genuinely worried.

“So what do we do then? And what do we do when he raises the price again after that? Fellas’ we gotta be realistic. We don't work, we don’t get paid. How many days can you go without makin’ money? How ever long, believe me, Pulitzer can go longer.” The Newsies once again interjected their opinions. The Manhattan boys were concerned and confused. This is definitely not what they all thought Jack was going to say.

“But I have spoken to Mr. Pulitzer and he has given me my word: if we disband the union, he will not raise prices again for two years. He will even put it in writing.” Jack continues.

“Disband the union?” Davey said in disbelief.

“Jack dis ain’t you!” Specs called out over the angry voices of the newsies. How had Jack lost his way like this? Jack goes on but you can’t hear him over the crowd. Newsies we’re leaving in droves.

 

When he finishes, Spot joins him at center and pushes him hard off the stage, then he and the Brooklyn boys left. A man was waiting in the wings and stepped out of the shadows to give money to Jack. None of this made sense. Jack was the most trustworthy guy Specs knew, but selling out to Pulitzer. Jack wouldn’t do that, would he? Race had sent most of the fellas home. Only a few of them needed to be here for this.

“I’m gonna talk to him.” Les proclaimed as he walked over to a very visibly distressed Jack. He tapped on his shoulder, and Jack whirled around and raised his hand to strike. He realized it was Les before he actually did damage but that was the final straw for Specs, Race and the rest of the boys. After Les started to leave, Jack made eye contact with Specs, he knew he screwed up but Specs was far too angry with Jack to give him any sympathy. Davey, Specs, Race followed Les from the theater.

This did not go well. As he was starting to make his way back home a hang grabbed his arm.

“Specs, where can I find Jack?” It was Katherine. The boys had already continued on to the lodging house.

“I’ll show ya where he sleeps. Not sure what youse want ta see ‘im afta dat. Maybe youse can y’all some sense inta ‘im.” Specs decided it was better to let Kath handle it than one of the boys. She was much less likely to throw a punch and Jack definitely wouldn’t hit a girl. Specs took Katherine along side streets and through all the short cuts he knew. Before long they were at The lodging house. They went in the front and climbed up the numerous steps to the roof.

“Here ya go. Jack’s humble abode.” Specs presented to rooftop. “Look I ain’t sure he’s coming’ back tonight but maybe give ‘im a hour.” Specs started to descend the ladder to get back to the bunks.

“Thank you Specs. I’ll get him straightened out.” Katherine smiled as the weary teen went down to get some much deserved rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Specs flopped on his bunk at the lodging house. These past several days had wiped him out. He felt lost. As soon as he shut his eyes, he heard Mush crying out in his sleep. The kid hasn’t been right since he returned from the Refuge three months ago.

“Hey, hey, Mush, youse safe. Youse home.” Specs approached quietly and softly. Mush was something of a brother to Specs, like Crutchie is to Jack. He put a hand on Mush’s shoulder and he flinched away as if Specs was going to hurt him. “Mush, ya gotta wake up, it’s only me, it’s only Specs.” He sat on the younger boy’s bed and stroked his hair. Mush curled into him and began crying. All Specs could do was hold Mush until he fell asleep.

The morning came and Specs found himself still on Mush’s bed with the other boy draped all over him in sleep. Specs carefully extracted himself from the bed and did his best to wash up. He went up to the roof for reasons he didn’t really know. He was outright shocked when he saw Jack there, leaning over the railing. 

“What da hell was youse playin’ at Jack?” Specs asks.

“Specs, I- I’se made some mistakes an’ I regret ‘em more than anything.” Specs opens his mouth to y’all but Jack cuts him off. “I’se makein’ it right tonight. Kath had dis amazin’ plan ta print a pape and create a city wide strike. An’ I think it’ll work. I can’t take back what I did but I need ya help ta tell da fellas.” Specs approached his brother and pulled him into a big hug.

“‘Course I’ll help ya! It’s good ya see ya Jack, ya know back on our side!” Specs told his brother. Jack sighed in relief.

“So youse ain’t mad at me?” Jack asked apprehensively.

“Oh I was seethin’ Jack. You messed up real good, but I ain’t mad now.” Specs relied. 

“Well I guess, we should go ‘an tell da boys.” Jack trailed off. 

The set off down the stairs together. Specs gave Jack, Finch and Albert a run down on the plan so they were in the loop when the other boys woke up. Jack told them all everything and the new plan and it reignited the boys’ spirits. 

At nightfall, after a long day of waiting, the boys left the lodging house under the cover of shadows and made their way to the World building. The climbed in an open window where Race was waiting. They all pitched in to print The Newsies Banner. Once all their papes were printed, each boy went on their way to distribute it to all the kids in the city. 

Specs was out of papes by 4am so, he headed to Newsies Square to meet the other boys. Jack Davey, Les, Mush, Spot, Race and Henry were already there. Then they waited. It was all up to the kids of New York now.

By dawn there were thousands of kids in the square. 

“Specs, we’re going in. Watch Les for me?” Davey asked.

“I can watch myself.”

“Sure thing.” Les and Specs spoke at the same time.

Davey, Jack and Spot burst through the doors to The World building. They were at the home stretch.

“Alright fellas, let’s do somethin’, let’s sing our strike song.” Race yelled over the crowd. The Manhattan newsies began the song, with other newsies joining in. Specs could see his brothers up in the window in Pulitzer’s office. They waved down at the boys in the square. After a few minutes, Davey and Spot came down.

“Pulitzer’s talkin’ ya jack alone.” Spot tells the Brooklyn and Manhattan boys. The wait was killing the fellas.

After a short while, Jack and Pulitzer walk out on a balcony. 

“Newsies of New York! WE WON!” Jack shouted! The crowd of kids below cheered. Then Governor Roosevelt joined Jack on the balcony and delivered a speech to the kids below. Specs will deny it to this day but, he definitely shed a tear at the governors words.

Then Crutchie came into the square. The Manhattan boys were the most boisterous he’d seen in forever. Wiesel came out to the circulation.

“Papes for the Newsies! Line up!” Wiesel yelled and all the newsies joined the line and gladly bought their papers.

“Miss me Weasel?” Specs jeered at the old man as he grabbed his papes and joined Race leaning against the wall.

Specs was happier than he had been in a long time. The two weeks of the strike were the most stressful of Specs’ life but he was so proud of his brothers and all they accomplished.


End file.
